Destiny Love and Life
by hanamiJOY137
Summary: Pada musim dingin tahun 2008 silam, aku bertemu dengannya. Berkenalan dibawah indah temaramnya langit London. Perkenalan singkat yang merubah segalanya. Merubah takdir cinta dan takdir kehidupan diantara keduanya. KYUMIN


hanamiJOY137

Destiny Love and Life

THIS IS **GENDERSWICH** FANFICTION

Rated T+

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyu Hyun and Lee Sung Min

_**Prolog**_

_Berawal dari sebuah perkenalan biasa dimusim dingin tahun 2008._

_Siapa sangka akhirnya kini, takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali di Negara kelahirannya, Seoul._

_Pertemuan kedua yang membuat mereka menikah tanpa dasar __**saling**__ mencintai._

_Menikah atas dasar kebutuhan materi yang sangat besar demi keluarga yang harus diselamatkan dari kepungan hutang yang disisakan oleh orang biadab yang telah menipu kedua orang tuanya. _

_Tapi, siapa sangka, bahwa ternyata materi hanyalah tameng yang "ia" gunakan untuk mendapatkan "nya"_

_Cinta yang selama 4 tahun ia pendam, cinta yang ia kenal ditahun 2008 dan cinta yang benar – benar tulus "darinya" dan hanya untuk "nya" seorang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Namja POV_

_4 tahun yang lalu, kami berkenalan melalui seorang sahabat. Berkenalan dibawah temaramnya pohon plum dipinggiran kota London yang akhirnya menghantarkan kami pada takdir yang lebih jauh. Sebelum berkenalan, sebenarnya aku sudah mulai menyukainya, ah tidak, bahkan aku sudah mulai mencintainya diam – diam. Menuntut ilmu disebuah universitas yang sama, bahkan tak jarang kami sering berpapasan. Mungkin, ia tak menyadarinya. Sampai akhirnya, salah seorang sahabtku mengatakan bahwa ia kenal dengan baik dengan gadis yang selama ini kucintai diam – diam tersebut. _

_Disebuah malam yang indah saat itu, 20 Desember 2008, kami bertemu, dan kami berkenalan. Perkenalan yang sangat asing dan kaku. Hanya berkenalan saja, tanpa mengetahui lebih jauh. Jika bertemu dilain waktu, kami hanya saling melempar senyum, tidak lebih dari itu. Setelah dua tahun, aku mulai geram. Aku mulai mencari tahu, seperti apa dia, bagaimana sifatnya dan banyak hal sampai mengambil beberapa gambarnya secara diam – diam. Lebih lama, rasa kagum dan cinta yang mulai membaur menjadi satu mulai kurasakan. Tapi lagi – lagi kutepis rasa yang semakin lama kian tumbuh besar dalam diriku. Rasa takut akan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan atau ia sudah menjadi milik lelaki lain merasuk dalam benakku. Sampai di akhir tahun 2012, dengan berat hati, aku harus kembali ketanah kelahiranku, Korea untuk melanjutkan semua perusahaan ayahku._

_Beberapa bulan setelah kepulanganku, siapa sangka, kami bertemu lagi dengan perantara sahabatku yang dulu mengenalkan kami juga. Sahabat yang kini telah mengabdi untuk perusahaanku sebagai Public Director, sekaligus orang yang telah kuanggap sebaga hyungku sendiri dan s yang telah dianggap oppa oleh"nya"._

_Semenjak di Korea, beberapa kali kami sempat bertemu, bahkan menghabiskan waktu makan siang ataupun makan malam bersama, tentunya bersama sahabat kami juga. Perkenalan yang lebih baik daripada di London._

_Tiga bulan kemudian, aku mendapat kabar dari sahabatku, bahwa "dia" tengah tertimpa musibah yang menyebabkan perusahaan ayahnya dan beberapa asset sampai rumahnya yang terancam harus digadaikan. Terpukul? Tentu. Siapa yang tidak gelisah mendengar orang yang kita cintai kini dalam keadaan sulit. Besar keiginan untuk membantunya. Didalam keadaan mendesak sepert ini, sebuah pikiran yang konyol melintas dalam benakku. Memerikan pinjaman, menjadi investor diperusahaan ayahnya dan mengajukan tawaran untuk menikah denganku. Konyol dan jahat sekali rasanya. Tapi mau bagaimanapun kekonyolan ide tersebut, aku tetap melaksanakannya. Aku tetap menjebaknya. Menjerumuskannya kedalam kehidupanku dan mengikatnya bersamaku untuk seumur hidupku. Karena sangat besar keinginanku untuk memilikinya. Obsesi? Tentu saja tidak, ini Cinta._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yeoja POV_

_Aku adalah seorang gadis yang terlahir dari salah satu keluarga kaya di Korea. Aku adalah pribadi yang sangat manja dan menuntut. Wajar. Karena aku adalah anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara. Ayah, ibu, kedua oppa dan kedua kakak iparku sangat menyayangiku. Bahkan berlebihan. Saat usiaku menginjak 19 tahun, aku lulus dari sekolah dan sudah hampir satu setengah aku berdiam diri dirumah dan tidak melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi karena "malas". Sebenarnya, mudah saja untuk masuk ke berbagai universitas, mengingat kemampuan otakku yang baik, bahkan kini aku sudah banyak sekali mendapatkan tawaran beasiswa dari berbagai universitas di Korea maupun luar negeri, tapi aku belum tertarik untuk masuk akhirnya, kejadian itu datang._

_Malam itu, ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat hidupku seketika berubah. Perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuaku tanpa sepengetahuanku merubah segalanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berontak pada mereka, menolak mentah – mentah perjodohan bodoh itu dan pergi melarikan diri ke London. Menerima tawaran beasisiwa dan hidup seadanya disana, tanpa fasilitas dari kedua orang tuaku selama 5 tahun lamanya. Bukan hanya takdir kehidupanku yang berubah, bahkan takdir cintaku juga._

_Pada musim dingin tahun 2008 silam, aku bertemu dengannya. Dikenalkan oleh seorang sahabat terbaikku sekaligus orang yang sudah aku anggap oppa ku sendiri. Awalnya, aku hanya menganggap ini sebagai perkenalan biasa. Berkenalan-saling menyapa atau hanya melempar senyum-selesai. Memang awalnya seperti itu. Tapi berkat perkenalan itu, 4 tahun kemudian (sejak tahun 2008) aku dipertemukan lagi dengannya. Dipertemukan dalam kondisi sulit yang membawaku masuk kedalam sebuah ikatan suci tanpa Cinta. Ikatan suci yang memebelengguku untuk tetap berada disampingnya, menemaninya hingga kami tua, menjadi ibu dari anak – anaknya kelak dan tentunya, belajar untuk saling mencintai._

_Ia adalah salah satu laki – laki baik yang menawarkan bantuan bersyarat padaku agar keluargaku bisa bebas dari semua persoalan yang memebelit kami kala itu. Ia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya, dengan alasan ia sudah bosan dipaksa menikah ataupun dijodohkan oleh ayah dan ibunya, alasan karena tak ada satupun wanita yang memikat hatinya, alasan karena ia bosan hidup sendiri dan ingin memiliki penerus. Konyol memang, tapi aku tetap menerima tawarannya agar keluargaku dapat hidup seperti biasanya. Tidak jatuh miskin dan kelihalangan perusahaan ataupun semuanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

Hay!

Hanami is back with new fanfiction !

Ini hanya prolog dari cerita hanami selanjutnya. Bagus atau tidak? Review, Jeball….

Ini Main cast tetap KYUMIN dan other cast tetap real couple Super Junior ataupun yang lainnya.

Tapi, berhubung "Unforgettable Love" belum End, cerita ini **kemungkinan** akan dipending dulu. Hmm, gatau juga nanti kalau mood hanami muncul mungkin akan post dalam waktu dekat.

Kalian bisa minta hanami buat nulis FF ini sesuai dengan kenyamanan kalian kok. Kalau sukanya pakai POV atau tidak, suka lebih banyak dialog atau tidak, semuanya tinggal kalian katakan melalui kotak Review yang sudah disediakan. Hehe, maaf ya jadi ngelantur.

Satu lagi, adakah kesamaan cerita saya dengan cerita yang lainnya? Mohon dikatakan agar saya tidak dituduh **plagiat**.

Dan unutk ELF INDONESIA yang tidak bisa nonton SS5 tahun ini, jangan sedih ya, hanami juga gak nonton kok :')

Jangan berkecil hati juga, suatu saat entah kapan itu, percaya saja Tuhan akan memberikan kita kesempatan buat nonton.

Last, semakin banyak review, semakin besar keinginan hanami buat lanjutin FF ini..

Bye.. Annyeong ^^

hanamiJOY137


End file.
